Luigi
Luigi 'has been around since October 26th, 07, and hasn't switched with Luigi yet, and claims he never will. Instead, Luigi disappeared from Celestial Refresh for a bit, and abandoned the character entirely, not remembering the password and wanting a fresh start, and came back as Frank West. He is the younger brother of Mario Background Luigi is the brother of the famous Mario. He was a playable character in a few of the Mario games, then finally got his own game, which was an educational Adventure Quest called Mario is Missing. Mario is Missing is an odd, but mostly forgettable game that featured Luigi looking for Mario when he is kidnapped by Bowser. He does some detective work, yadda yadda yadda, but what this game is known for is the creation of WeeGee. In the game Luigi had this creepy looking stare, that and the Super Mario. Bros Super Show where Mario called Luigi "WeeGee" at one point. That plus the the stare, created WeeGee. 4Chan eat this up, and later spread to forums. Eventually 4Chan and the Forums (Especially VGLan) spread WeeGee everywhere. Making him a Meme. It was called "Luigis Mansion" where Luigi won a Mansion in a contest he never entered. Upon arrival he figured out the mansion was full of ghosts. Professor E. Gadd lived in a nearby shack and has been hunting the ghosts that have escaped from his portraits. Luigi then gets a Super Ghost Sucking Vacuum to take out the Ghosts. Oh yeah, and Mario was kidnapped by King Boo. And the end boss battle was epic. Anyway, Luigi hasn't got his own game since then, but there is rumors all over the Internet about "Luigi's Mansion 2" He was also in every Super Smash Bros. He was so manly, he broke the man tier. Luigi was also in Super Paper Mario as a Playable Character. But he was brain washed, and became the infamous "Mr. L" and appeared as a boss battle. On a side note, the Paper Mario games were the only ones to feature Luigi without an Italian Accent. Well, it didn't seem so in the text boxes. Involvement Luigi has been involved with a few things in the Multiverse. The first storyline related thing was when he met his and his brother's nemesis, Bowser, selling Malon at Isle Delfino. Sickened, Luigi sprung into action. He was assisted by Sparrow (who Luigi met later at Crater Coliseum) and Green Link. Despite their efforts, they were unable to defeat Deadpool (Who attacked them for no reason) and Bowser's goons before Malon was sold. They probably would've lost anyway, but it's anyone's guess. Mephistopheles and Wesker attempted to buy her and Wesker was the one who walked off with her. Later, Luigi joined the Valorians, hoping to get some aid in saving his home, the Mushroom Kingdom from the insanity that tainted it. He met Viewtiful Joe and Blue Junior, who brought him to Tails Workshop, where he tried to join them. But before he could attempt to save his home, Infected attacked. He tried to join the fight at The Madsroom Kingdom, but heard of the extreme danger there, and knew he would be killed. So he left it to the others that joined the fight there (Paula, Zack, Tidus) hoping they would win. He decided to join the fight at Demons Ascent, which was right next too The Madsroom Kingdom. Even if the heroes cleared all the zombies there, zombies at Demon's Ascent could spread there, and the rest of the map. He was able to stop the threat with the help of SA-X and Fayth (now dead.) After hearing news of the other heroes succeeded, Luigi was overjoyed. He got some equipment, met a few people (one including WeeGee) and signed himself as a backup for the last repel on the zombies, in case someone can't make it, or chickens out. He know is standing at the borders of the Madsroom Kingdom, ready to complete his mission. Followers and Vehicles Relationship's with Others Friends/Allies: WeeGee: No one knows what WeeGee is, but he looks like Luigi and protects him. After a while the two became the best of companions. (+7.5) Archibald The 2nd: Luigi's trusted Assault Rifle. He called it after his old gun, which he sold. He treats it like a buddy of his. (+6.5) (Tribute to Yahtzee takes on the World) Tails and Cream: A nice pair that lead the Volarians. Luigi figures he should try to be pals with them if they are going to be leaders of his Faction. (+6) Viewful Joe and Blue Junior: Some nice dudes that helped out Luigi when he tried to join the Volarians. They are quite a pair, and if you think about it, Joe and Luigi have a lot in common. They are both quirky Heroes that want the safety of others. (+6) Sparrow: A funky looking dude that joined with Luigi and Link to save Malon from Bowser. Though they failed and parted ways, Luigi soon met him again in the Coliseum. They became Allies after Luigi came out on top. (+5) Malon: A girl that was sold to Wesker by Bowser. Giving Luigi's Heroic nature, he plans on saving this poor woman from the Creepy Dude with cool Shades. (+4) Green Link (FSA): A kid in pajamas that joined in the fight to save Malon. However he seemed to be the only one that actually knew who she was. (+3) Master Chief and Romeo: They are just some dudes he fought. The met again on the flotilla, but still aren't particular partners. They're like acquaintances. Yeah that's it. (+3.5) {C Rivals/Enemies: Bowser: Do I really have to point out why Luigi hates Bowser? Threatens his home, tries to kill him and his bro, kidnaps the Princess? Rings any bells? Plus he was Selling people. That's not cool man. ('-7') Albert Wesker: A guy with cool shades and a messed up feel. This guy either sells candy out of a van, or is just another guy trying to take over the world or something. He bought Malon, and this is frankly creepy. Luigi made it a side quest to beat this guy up and save the girl! Just like in that one movie. But Luigi needs more info on this guy. ('-4.5') Deadpool: Some guy that attacked Luigi, Sparrow, and Link. He didn't seem particularly evil, just insane. ('-3.5') {C Unknown: Cloud Strife:A guy with Spikey Hair and a big sword that fought Luigi. He wiped the floor with Luigi, and desires a rematch. This fight however encouraged him to use weapons. Mephistopheles: '''Another guy tied in with the whole Malon escapade. Luigi knew this guy was bad mojo, but Luigi doesn't know if this guy is actually bad or not. (-1.5') '''Namine': A chick Luigi fought in the arena. Besides that (and Luigi completely messing up her dress.) nothing else really happened. (0) Powers and Capabilities Luigi uses very astonishing and odd, but useful attacks. He also is learning how to use Weapons such as a Magnum, Kunais, and Materia. His favorite weapon so far is the Magnum. He called his Magnum Archibald, but soon trafed him in for a larger gun, an Assault Rifle, whose name is Archibald the 2nd. Luigi constantly talks to him. Luigi is a very balanced class. He has plenty of FP (EP) Heavy attacks but also some that aren't. His traits also go very well with his attacks, as his basic attack does 9 damage (also thanks to his Jumping Legend ability) He usually gos off heavy, slows down, then uses the rest of his EP. But is also vulnerable too wind, piercing and ballistic, so a mage or soldier could screw him over. RP wise, Luigi tends to clown around, and if not doing that he's either doing some very basic, or very complex moves. With help from WeeGee, the duo could cause all sorts of mayhem. They did do a few combos, but their current attack cannot work together. However WeeGee's keen mind and Luigi's newly formed leadership help to go around this. Luigi also tends to be persistant. If he wants you on fire, you are going to be on fire. However Luigi tends to be horrified at the sight of anything scary, or a very large gun, so this may cause him to freeze up a bit, and for you to be able to pounce...or shoot him in the face. Which ever come's first. Quotes "That's a big sword.." - Upon meeting Cloud Strife at Crater Coliseum Trivia *Luigi is Mario's Younger Twin Brother but is taller then him. TAKE THAT LOGIC! *Luigi can jump. High. Very high. He can jump very high. *There are some rumors that Luigi holds a second alternate personality, known as WeeGee; these are utterly confirmed, and sources say this split persona is extremely dangerous and unpredictable. *Luigi's player tends to switch his Sig and Avi, to keep things fresh. *Other then Ezio Auditore, Luigi is the only Human, Italian, PC in the game. External links Luigis Stats Luigi on Wikipedia Luigi on the Super Mario Wiki Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters